


You're the one that I want

by Hazzacumon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, BoyxBoy, Fifties, Grease - Freeform, Greasers, M/M, Multi, Musical References, but its not, i know it word for word, i watched the movie ten million times, im gonna get sued, its basically the movie, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of singing, lots so get ready, pinkLADDIES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzacumon/pseuds/Hazzacumon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good boy, Harry and greaser Louis fell in love over the summer, unaware of the difference in between them. But when the new year starts, they unexpectedly discover they're now in the same high school. Will they be able to rekindle their romance?....</p><p>"Then we made, our true love vow." Harry admitted, blushing lightly and looking off into the distance.</p><p>"Wonder what he's doing now." Louis said in a near whisper as he thought of his lovely harry.</p><p>"Summer dreams. Ripped at the seams.<br/>But uh- ohh.<br/>Those summer nights."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the one that I want

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS TO THE GREASE MOIVE BC ALL I SIMPLY DID WAS WASTE MY TIME AND REWATCH THIS DAMN MOIVE MORE THAN ENOUGH TIMES SO I COULD MAKE IT INTO A WRITTEN LARRY MUSICAL.  
> also bless ur heart if you haven't seen this movie bc it is life.

 

"I'm going back to London - I might not never see you again." The pretty, curly-haired boy exclaimed sadly, his green eyes glittering like emerald jewels in the setting sunlight. Louis shook his head, grasping on to his arms . "Don't, don't talk that way, Harry."   
The lanky boy inches away from him simply shrugged his shoulders, a weak smile appearing on his face. "But it's true. I've just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go away." Harry said quietly, his head titling down disappointingly. "It isn't fair."   
Soon, Harry's mind was filled of their entire time spent together, mashed together like a movie montage ; the countless amount of sandcastles they built together, their runs on the shore as they got their toes wet in the sand, Louis holding Harry in the water, claiming he wouldn't let go every time the ocean threatened to push them over with large waves, the thousands and thousands of soft kisses and the gentles touches and lastly, the night before, where Harry gave up one of his most precious belongings right there on the beach, under the moonlight as a near bye portable radio played on the cool jams station.

_"Loooveeee is a many splendid thiiinng..."_

Harry was brought back to reality as Louis lifted Harry's chin with a single finger, his bright blue eyes staring down at his pink, plump lips, while Harry's stared up at Louis' with his own, admiring his long eyelashes with desire. Louis leaned in quickly, pressing their mouths together passionately, and Harry relaxed momentarily, melting in his touch. Louis' hand wrapped around Harry's neck and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss and his other hand traveling down Harry's body. Harry squeaked out, putting his hands against Louis' chest and pushing him back a bit.  
  
"Louis, don't spoil it!" He whined breathlessly. "It's not spoiling it, Harry. It's only making it better. Louis retorted back quickly. Harry frowned, his hands wrapped around Louis' neck. "Louis, is this the end?" He questioned, searching his eyes frantically for any sort of answer. Louis let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head chastely. "Of course not, it's only the beginning."

 

* * *

 

 

 _"This is the main bran, Ben Winstan, beginning your day with the only way. music, music, music!_  
Get out of bed, it's the first day of school, don't be a slob, don't get a job. Go back to class, you can pass.   
And to start the day off nice and fine, we're gonna play a new old favorite of mine."

 _  
_Louis groaned as he reached around to shut the damned alarm off, hand slapping the soft wood of his dresser and hitting everything but. Fuck Ben Winston, his voice annoying and cheery. And fuck school, he didn't want to go, but he had a reputation to uphold. The speedy voice  was soon replaced by Louis' favorite song and his demeanor changed slightly. He groaned, stretched and sat up, scratching his belly through the thin material of his white tee and then reaching over to turn the radio up. He nodded his head to the beat and got out of his messy bed, sauntering to his small, single bathroom in his room. He stood in front of his mirror, staring at his flattened hair and shook his head in disapproval. This wouldn't do. He reached for his favorite tube of hair gel and slicked it back skillfully, still  swaying his hips to the beat and even singing along.

 _"We start believing now that we can be who we are, Grease is the word._  
They think our love is just a growing pain, why don't they understand?   
It's just a crying shame.   
Their lips are lying, only real is real.   
We start to find right now, we got to be what we feel.   
Grease is the word."  
  
  


* * *

__  
Students littered the large front court of Easton high, the benches full of teen girls catching up on late summer gossip and the evergreen bushes hiding the bodies of close up young lovers. Three boys made their way confidently yet foolishly into the court.  
Andy snuck up around his friend and grabbed a light brown bag from Ashton's hand, yelling out a quick  _"Hey!"_  to get Luke's attention and throwing it over Ashton's reach and into the other boy's grasp.   
"Gimme that!" Ashton griped, throwing a hand in Luke's way, but missing as he spun away and fell into the bushes behind him, but not before he threw it back to Andy. "Gimme that!" He called again.   
"Back, back, back." Andy mocked. "Ugh, you're not supposed to eat this, you're supposed to bury it." Andy said, his nose scrunching up in disgust as he held the bag in Ashton's face with a tight fist.   
Ashton snatched it back with a half furious face. "Hey! That's a homemade lunch!" He whined. Andy held both his hands up innocently, as if not wanting to offend the sacred homemade meal. "Ohhh ho ho."  
Luke joined them again, clearing his blonde hair of any twigs and then patting Ashton's back. "Your old lady drag her carcass out of bed for you?" he snickered. Ashton bumped into Luke's shoulder roughly. "C'mon Luke, She does it every year on the first day of school." He reminded him. This time it was Andy's turn as he patted Ashton's back roughly. "Big deal!" He laughed, getting the others to laugh along with him.   
  


Ashton's laughter cut short as he stopped in his tracks, holding his hands out  and causing his two other friends to do the same. In the distance stood a tall, muscular figure with faded jeans and a familiar black leather jacket, his hair perfectly slicked back. They watched as he stuck his black, studded boot out slightly enough to trip a lanky nerd that was running past him, probably in fear of being late for a class that didn't even start for another thirty minutes.   
In a disorganized unison, the boys called his name out excitedly.   
"Liam!"  
"Liam!"  
"Over here, Liam!"  
Liam turned slowly, letting out a small puff of his cigarette before giving them a face-splitting grin. "Hey! where you at?" He called smoothly, giving the boys the go to run over to him eagerly, all giving him low high fives as they came in contact. "We're right here!" Andy responded back, getting chuckles from everyone around him.   
"Where were you all summer?" Luke panted out. Liam made a face and popped the collar of his jacket. "What are you? My mother?"   
Luke's eyes dropped as he let out a timid, "I was just asking."  
Liam scanned their faces and finally answered the question. "I was workin', which is more than any of yous kids can say."  
The three boys all stared up at Liam, intrest clear over their faces as they hung on to his every word. "Working?" Ashton asked, almost unsure.   
Liam gave a quick response. "That's right, I was luggin' boxes at Bargin City, moron."  
"Nice job." Ashton retorted back, sarcasm dripping from his voice.   
"Eat me." Liam huffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm saving up to get me some wheels." He announced, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Yeah? Wanna hear what I did?"  Luke asked breathlessly. Liam stared at him, wondering if he was serious before letting out a heavy, "No."   
Their attention was turned away when Andy spotted the head of their group.   
"Hey, there's Louis!" He yelped.   
All the boys, including Liam, turned around  in the same direction of Andy. Sure enough, there stood Louis, one arm against the wall and a pretty girl pressed against the wall underneath him. The discovery of the greaser boy caused them to whoop and holler as they started calling his name.   
"Louis!"  
"Hey Louis!"  
"Louiiiissss"

Louis turned his head, his bright blue eyes, crinkling around the corner when he spotted his posse making their way to him. He pushed himself off the wall, turning on his heels away from the girl and stepping to meet them halfway. His crooked smiled never faltered, his cigarette still in his mouth.   
"Hey, Hey!" Ashton let out energetically.   
"How ya doing, huh?" Liam smiled, giving Louis their special handshake as the others bounced happily around them. "Good to see ya." Louis said to them all.   
Liam's head turned back to the girl that Louis left hanging, watching her stomp off as he tried to compose a sentence. "Hey, uh, you see any new broads over there?" He asked as they all formed a semi-circle together. Liam used Luke as an arm rest and they all awaited a response from Louis. 

Louis shrugged his shoulder, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Nah, just the same old chicks everybody's playing with." The rest of the boys nodded, not seeming shocked at all. "Hey, so, what did you do all summer, Louis, huh?" Andy asked before their group got anywhere near quiet.   
"I was hanging around down the beach, you know." He said, smirking and looking around before adding a dirty,  _"You know."_  
  
They all roared with understanding laughter. "I know what you mean, it's tough with all those chicks hanging around you." Ashton added. "Yeah, well  the only thing that hangs around you, Ashton, are the flies." Luke piped in. Ashton's brows furrowed as his voice grew angry. "Hey, right here Luke, huh?!" He threateningly asked. Liam interrupted their little tiff with his own question.   
"Hey, h-how was the action at the beach, man?" He queried, moving his hand for effect and his eyebrows raising up.  
"Ohh, ohhh" Louis breathed out. "It was flippin." He smirked.   
"Yeah? Crazy?" Liam asked, the boys snickering quietly.   
Louis nodded, bringing a hand up to his neck nervously, scratching at a non existent itch. "I did, uh, I did meet this one guy. He was uh, he was sorta cool, you know?" He said, a beaming smile spreading across his face.   
Ashton leaned in close to Louis' ear. "You mean he puts out?"  
Louis turned his head in his direction, the smile still plastered to his face as he thought of Harry briefly. "Oh come on Ashton, is that all you ever thing about?"  
Ashton gave him a knowing look before yelling out, "FREAKING A!" in agreement.   
"This one." Louis scoffed, laughing to himself. The school bell rang loudly and the group moved from their spot in the yard and began to walk towards the entrance of hell.   
"Hey guys! Wait up." Ashton called as he lagged behind.

 

* * *

 

"Do I look okay, Mikey?" Harry asked insecurely, holding his books close to his chest. He stared down shortly at his outfit, wondering if maybe it wasn't the right thing to wear for his first day. He'd chosen to wear his best, white button down shirt, his softest cashmere cardigan and his favorite soft yellow chinos. His bouncy, chocolate brown curls flounced around his face innocently.   
"Sure, you look good." Michael assured him.   
"I'm really nervous, you know." Harry admitted, his green eyes leaving the the sight of his feet and looking up to smile at him.   
"You look terrific." He said again. Harry gave a short nod and stared up at the large school nearing in front of them. "So, this is Easton?" he asked rhetorically.   
Michael stared up as if it we're his first time seeing it too. "Yep." He said, turning to stare at Harry. "You'll love it."   
Harry's eyes fluttered back down. "I loved the last school I was at. I wish I was there right now." He mumbled quietly. It was true, this was his first time at any other school than in London. He didn't know what to expect at all. "Still, I'm no stranger to heartbreak." he perked.  
Michael nodded his red-dyed hair sympathetically, before stopping and his face scrunching up quizzically. "Why? you got psoriasis?" He asked. Harry titled his head in sheer confusion at him, only causing Michael to giggle and pull him back along. 

 

* * *

 

 

A light pink car guttered up into the parking lot, the engine roaring and the muffler spewing gas behind it. Girls with large frilly skirts and high ponytails walked past with their noses in the air and their eyes squinted. Zayn stepped out the drivers seat, his black glasses covering his light brown eyes and matching his all black, very tight outfit as well. "Oh god." he muttered, adjusting his skin tight shirt and walking away from the car, the group of people in there with him, spilling out and doing the same. "Well, here we are again." He sighed heavily, removing his shades and setting them on his head. Calum and Gemma appeared next to him with a smile. "Yeah, but this time we're seniors." She said giddily. Zayn nodded his perfectly quiffed head. "And we're gonna rule the school." he sang out. Calum laughed loudly in agreement, nudging Zayn's arm and making him bump into Gemma. "Calum! That is so adolescent!" She scolded, reaching behind Zayn to smack him.  
"We are adolescent!" He laughed, pulling another Oreo cookie from his pink silk jacket and licking the creme in the middle. Zayn slid his shades back down to his face coolly. "We don't have to flaunt it." He informed, taking his own matching pink jacket and placing it over his shoulder. "Ok guys, lets go get' em." He said, as they stepped foot on the school gravel. The three sauntered off past the hundreds ogling eyes that they were used to.   
  
  


* * *

 

The front office was buzzing with busy teachers, and lost new students including Harry himself.   
"I've got Liam again." A teacher griped, reaching over another and clocking in. "He's been here longer than I have." the other fellow teacher muttered. The school nurse came rushing past in a frenzy to clock in as well. "It's the first day of school, and already my castor oil is missing." She complained and then scurried off. Harry walked past all the chaos and stood at the main desk next to the shorter teacher, who had 'Anderson' scrawled across her chest on what looked like an mechanic's uniform. "How many days till Christmas vacation?" She asked out to no one in particular. Harry set his books down neatly and let out a quiet, "Eighty-six."  
Anderson's face scrunched up. "Eighty-six?!"   
Harry smiled and nodded in confirmation. "I'm counting."   
Anderson let out a long groan and walked off as the principal walked over to Harry. "May I help you, dear?" The tall woman asked kindly. He nodded again, a loose curl falling down his forehead. "Oh, yes, this is my first day of school. I'm not really sure where I'm supposed to be." he informed.   
"Oh, well, welcome to Easton! You'll have to fill out a few of these forms, but.. will you excuse me for a minute? I'll be right back." She said, tapping off quickly to break up a loud group of kids in the hallway. Harry bit his bottom lip softly as he sorted the papers out tidily, another older woman walking past him hastily.   
"Oh, excuse me. Do you have a pencil, please?" He called out politely. The woman stopped in her tracks. "Oh yes dear, here you are." She said, handing him something from behind her ear and disappearing swiftly. Harry stared at the small nub of a pencil in his large hands, seeing as it was nearly just an eraser.   
What the hell was he supposed to do with that?  
  
  


* * *

 

 

The final bell rang, signaling the start of class. Kids bustled quickly into their classrooms, all shutting the door as the last ones entered. Louis and his T-Birds all stood at the lockers, not moving a muscle.   
"Jeez, every teacher I got this year's flunked me at least once." Ashton cried out, staring down at his bright yellow schedule in his hands. Andy slammed his locker shut and the boys began walking. "If you don't watch it, You're gonna be spending all your time in McDee's office. " Andy warned him, mentioning their principal.   
"Yeah, well, this year she's gonna wish she'd never seen me." Ashton retorted, folding the paper up and stuffing it into his jacket pocket.   
"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do?" Andy asked slyly, running a comb through his mane of hair.   
"I ain't gonna take any of her crap, that's all." Ashton said proudly, slapping his chest lightly. He hadn't noticed his crew had stopped walking and he certainly hadn't noticed Principal McDee standing around the corner. "I don't take no crap from nobody." He announced.   
  
"Ashton?" McDee called out, a fake smile plastered to her face.   
"Oh, hello ma'am." He said, his brave tone in voice changing to a sickly sweet one. He watched as the boys snickered and turned the corner somewhat inconspicuously.   
"Aren't you supposed to be in homeroom right now?" She asked, tilting her head.   
He felt a small layer of sweat form on his face. "I was just going for a walk." He lied.   
"You we're just dawdling, weren't you?" she hummed.   
"Yes, ma'am."  
"That is no way to start a new semester, Mr.Irwin." She said, turning to walk away. Ashton muttered a series of curse words under his breath that didn't go unnoticed by McDee, who turned around quickly with wide open eyes. "Perhaps a session of banging erasers after school would put you on the right track?!"  
"Yes ma'am." He replied, the sweet facade still on.  
"Are you just going to stand there all day?" She asked, staring at the weird, smiling boy.   
"No ma'am. I mean, yes ma'am. I mean, I'm just..." He rambled , getting cut off.   
"Well which is it? Yes or no?" She demeaned.   
"No ma'am." He said finally.   
"Good, then move." She instructed, plodding off down the hallway.   
  
Ashton was careful this time as he mouthed curse words at her instead. Louis walked from the spot the group had hid in with a large smirk on his face. "I'm sure glad you didn't take any of her crap, Ash. You would've really told her off, huh?" He whispered loud enough for his boys to hear. They laughed and Ashton bit his fist to fight back any insulting words he wanted to hurl at Louis.   
"Mr. Irwin. Yes, Ma'am, No ma'am!" Andy mocked in the high pitch voice Ashton was using on the higher up.   
The group continued their snickering at they made their way upstairs to go to the classes they weren't interested in.   
A tall, skinny boy was walking down them just as they were going up, his hair in a neat comb over and his pants pulled to his waist. He wore a sweater vest and thick glasses and carried a briefcase. The school nerd.   
"Hey Marcel!" Ashton called out teasingly.   
"How you doing?" Marcel called back, unaware of their ill intentions. "Did you have a nice summer?" Andy asked, holding his hand out. "Shake, buddy." He instructed, hiding a zapping toy on his hand, shocking Marcel when their hands met. Marcel let out a quick yelp and shook away. The boys crowded him, Ashton messing with his briefcase, Luke adjusting Marcel's bow tie and Andy poking at his glasses. "Hey, what's wrong? You've got glasses."   
"I got astigmatism." Marcel informed them, trying to shoo them away from his belongings. "Aw too bad!" one called out, as Luke pulled the clip-off tie and dropped it on the floor. "It just fell off!" He said, looking at the hurt Marcel.   
"Come on, let's go." Liam barked at them as him and Louis got further up the stairs. 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry ran down the hallway hurriedly, watching the room numbers blur by as he neared his own. The morning announcements sounded off and the static noise  of the Alma mater filled the school.  
  
 _"Good Morning boys, and girls, and welcome to what we're sure will be, the greatest year at Easton high."_  
  
Zayn stared at the intercom bored, shuffling a deck of cards that he had found in his bag mindlessly. He listened as the principal went out about a pep rally this Saturday, Calum sitting right next to him and smacking his gum obnoxiously.   
  
Harry made it to his classroom, accidentally slamming the door shut and causing all eyes to turn from their desks to his face. He stared back awkwardly, his cheeks turning a light red as he slid into the seat closest to the door.   
  
 _"And now for the really good news, and probably one of the most exciting things to ever happen to Easton high..."_

Louis nudged at Liam's shoulder, snickering quietly when he got up to slide a large rubber snake into some random poor girl's purse, who was too into her lab partner to care. Liam ran back to his seat, laughing with Luke and Louis as they waited for her to notice. 

_"The national broadcast television show has selected Easton as a representative American high school, and will do a live broadcast from our very own gym."_

Classes around the school building cheered at the announcement, except for the fancy girl, who reached for a pen in her purse only to pull out the realistic reptile. She screamed loudly, running away from her desk in fear.   
Liam, Louis, and Luke giggled loudly, holding on to their bellies as they did, their faces already hurting from the anticipations smiles they were wearing seconds prior. The girl screamed all the way out of the classroom in embarrassment, and Liam only laughed harder, sticking his tongue out to high-five Louis. 

 _"It is our chance, to show our nation what a fine... bright... clean-cut... wholesome students we have here at Easton high..."_  Mcdee finished off with clear uncertainty.  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Calum sat at the designated lunch table that the Pink Laddies ate at every year, smack in the middle off the courtyard. He was hunched over his pile of food, shoveling a fork full of spaghetti in as Zayn and Gemma approached, swaying their hips and singing their own version of La Bamba with their light trays in hand.   
 _"Ba ba baaa baaaaam. Ba ba ba baaam. Ba ba ba bababababaam"_ they hummed, bursting out in laughter as they took their seats, Zayn at the head of the table and Gemma opposite of Cal.   
Zayn threw his pink jacket over his chair and settled in while Calum leaned in closer to speak quietly. "Hey, did you guys get a good look at Tommo this morning?" he questioned, setting his fork down. "Lookin pretty good this year, huh Zayn?" He smirked, wiggling his thick eyebrows at him. 

Zayn adjusted the collar of his shirt and glared at him. "That's ancient history." Gemma shrugged. "Well, history sometimes repeats itself." Zayn ignored her, mimicking her high pitched voice. 

Michael arrived shortly, with Harry right behind him like a little puppy. "Hey, you guys!" He beamed, getting a series of  _"Hey, Mikey!"_ 's back. Michael turned to look at Harry, nodding his head towards the table. "Go sit down." He whispered quietly, watching as Calum moved his bag and scoot over for Harry. Harry gave him a grateful grin and slid in next to him. Michael noticed Zayn's judgmental face before he started speaking quickly. "This here, uh, is, uh, Harry Styles. And, uh, that's Cal, and Gemma, and this here is Zayn." Michael explained to the table and to Harry, sitting in the tight space next to him. He noticed Zayn's eyes were down, pretending to be interested more in his food and not even giving Harry a second glance.   
"He just moved here, from London, England." He said in a rushed tone, hoping to win Zayn's approval over. Gemma raised an eyebrow, tilting her bedazzled cat-eyed glasses down, as if to get a better look at the fresh meat. 

"Oh, how are things up north?" He said in an almost sarcastic tone. Harry just gave him a wide smile. "Oh, fine, thanks." He said, oblivious to the disinterest in his voice and to the smirk that grew on Zayn's face. Michael gulped a bit and changed the subject. "Hey Gemma, those new glasses?"  
She nodded and touched them softly. "Oh yeah, just got 'em for school. Don't you think they make me look smarter?" She asked, tilting her head to show them off more in the light. Zayn stretched his body and answered her question. "Nahhh, you can still see your face." He chuckled.   
  
Harry looked up at Zayn briefly, a bit intimidated and immediately looked back down. "How do you like school so far, Harry?" Calum spoke up, stuffing his face with more food. "S'different." He responded as truthful as possible. 

"Hi KIDS!" A blonde, perky girl yelled out across the cafeteria, waving to others when she passed by them. The entire table groaned loudly, excluding Harry who was unaware that the squeaky voice was aimed at them. "Pierre Edwards, the bad seed of Easton high." Zayn muttered under his breath. He stared up as a shadow appeared over him and gave her his most fakest smile. "Hi!"

"Oh I just love the first day of school, don't you?" She addressed the table, her high pony tail swinging as she looked at each face. "It's the biggest thrill of my life." Zayn said back bitingly. Pierre ignored his tone and went on. "Oh, you'll never guess what's happened." She said excitedly.   
"Probably not." Zayn said, looking to his group as they tried to ignore her on purpose. She leaned in close to whisper like it was a secret that she wasn't supposed to know.   
"They just announced the nominees for Student Council and guess who's up for vice president?"  
"Who?"  
"ME! Isn't it the most? To say the least." She boasted loudly. Zayn scrunched up his nose in fake elation. "The very least." He countered back. "I just hope I don't make too poor a showing." She continued. Zayn sighed softly and spoke quickly, hoping to get her away as soon as possible. "Well, we certainly wish you the best of luck, don't we girls?"  
  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Yeah, Sure."  
"Yeah, sure, keeping my fingers crossed."   
  
Perrie smiled cheerily, handing out flyers with her name on them. "Yeah, here." She said as she passed them out, suddenly noticing Harry considering he was the only one not wearing a pink jacket at the table.   
"Oh, you must think I'm a terrible clod for not introducing myself to your friend." Perrie screeched, running around the side of the table to push her way in between Michael and Harry. Michael stared at the rude girl, sticking a half-eaten apple down before she could sit.   
"Hi! I'm Perrie Edwards, welcome to Easto-OH!" She screamed, hopping up to remove the gross lumpy fruit from under her. The table howled in laughter and Perrie's chuckled angrily at them, her red lips pressed in a thin line before she quickly recomposed herself. "Well, I hope you'll be at cheerleader tryouts. We'll have so much fun and get to be life long friends." Perrie said enthusiastically to Harry, turning to reach for papers in her bag. Harry nodded and smiled back, unable to not feel her excitement.   
  
Michael took this opportunity to lean in to the rest of his gang. "You guys, how do you like Harry, huh?" All of them stared at her. "Do you think we could let him in the Pink Laddies?" He questioned.   
"He looks too pure to be pink." Zayn said, pursing his lips.   
  
"Oh, double doo-doo." Gemma screamed as she started searching her tray frantically. "Please!" Zayn yelled back, wanting her to have some decency. All the faces at the table turned their attention to her. "What's up doc?" Calum asked.  
"One of my diamonds just fell in the macaroni!" She wailed, getting nothing but eye rolls. Calum frowned and sat next to her to sift through the food himself.   
  


 

* * *

 

 

Louis and his T-Birds sat sprawled around at the very top of the bleachers, staring around at the other people milling about below and around them. Ashton stood with a large sub sandwich in his hand, chomping down on it annoyingly. "Hey, Liam. You want a piece of Salami?"  
Liam sat leaned against the gate of the bleachers, one knee propped up, the other one dangling. "Are you kidding? If i eat that, I'll smell like you." He groaned, getting laughs out of his friends. "What a stink!" Luke agreed.   
"Hey guys, guys. Look." Louis said, pointing out on to the field where all the football players were running out to practice. Louis stood to get a better look, Liam beating him to the name calling. "Ladies and Gentlemen, dingle berries on parade." He called out loud enough for everyone to hear. One of the players, a tall and blond pretty boy named Niall, heard him clear enough, dropping his helmet as he ran. His head snapped up to find the source of the hating and ended up foolishly stepping into his helmet instead. 

"Hey, look! You really put your foot into it this time, Horan!" Andy called out, Luke laughing right by his side. "Yeah, try hopscotch, you hot dog!" Luke joined in, chuckling at the sight of the teams water boy, Marcel the nerd, as he hurriedly tried to help Niall's cleat-ed foot out of the tight helmet. "Oh what an idiot. Gumdrops man." Ashton laughed out loud, getting the attention of his other goons who turned away from the embarrassing sight.   
  
"Hey, any of you guys see that new boy at registration?" Liam asked, letting out a appreciative moan. "Ohh, he sure beats the foam domes around here." He said, closing his eyes to get the vague and blurry memory of the light colored boy this morning.   
"You mean his ass is bigger than Annette's?" Ashton asked.   
Liam's eyebrows furrowed in. "Nobody's ass is bigger than Annette's." He laughed.   
"Right." Andy agreed, laughing again and turning to see where Luke had gone.  
He spotted him a few bleachers down, flat on his back and under the skirts of a few inattentive girls. "Hey guys." Andy whispered, nodding his head at Luke, who's face was elated with glee.   
"HEY!" Andy called out loudly, getting the girls attentions before they realized Luke was, where he was. "Hi girls!" he waved when they locked eyes on him, gasping in disgust and grabbing their things to leave. Andy walked over and kneeled down by him, shaking his head in false disappointment. "You're a sick man, Luke." He smirked, hitting his stomach to make him sit up and laugh. "Hey!" he whined, getting a apple shoved into his mouth as he did.   
  
"Hey, I wanna hear about what Louis did at the beach." Andy said, suddenly remembering their conversation from early this morning. He got a few "Yeahs," in union as they all crowded him for story time.   
"Nah, it was nothing." Louis assured, sitting up and pressing his lips tightly together.   
"Sure, nothing Tommo. Right?" Liam said doubtfully.   
"Come on, Louis." Andy said persistently.   
"You got his drawers, right?" Luke asked quickly.   
"Yeah, come on, tell us about that boy." Andy agreed, the boys leaning in closer for the juicy details.  
  


* * *

 

 

"What'd you do this summer, Harry?" Michael asked, looking over at a very squished Harry, seated in between Perrie and Calum.   
"Oh, I spent most of it at the beach. I met a boy there." He sighed happily, lighting up quickly. Zayn picked at his nails boredly. "Hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?" he asked unbelievably. Harry shrugged, giving a shy smile. "Well, he was sorta special."  
Zayn scoffed. "There aint no such thing."  
Harry bit his lip softly and turned to Perrie. "He was really romantic." He assured.   
  


* * *

 

 

"Come on, man."  
"Yeah come on, Everything about it."  
Ashton and Liam said, trying to pry it out.   
"Come on, you don't wanna hear all the horny details." Louis smirked, amusement in his eyes.   
"Are you kidding me?!"  
They all yelled, pulling and pushing at his jacket causing him to stand up.  
"All right, all right. I'll tell you." He said in defeat, holding up his hands.   
  


* * *

 

 

 

_"Summer lovin' had me a blast."_  Louis started off, the boys falling back a bit in anticipation.

  
_"Summer lovin' , happened so fast."_  Harry said to Perrie, who was weakening over the story already.  
  
 _"I met a boy, crazy for me._ " Louis bragged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.   
  
 _"Met a boy, cute as can be."_  Harry said softly, the table looking away skeptically.   
  
 _"Summer days, driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights."_  
  
 _"Well, uh well, uh well uh."_  The boys stuttered, trying to find the right words to ask.  _"Did you get very far?"_  Andy grilled. 

 _"Tell me more, tell me more."_ The girls said impatiently. _"Like does he have a car?"_ Gemma asked with a smirk, the girls humming in wonder.   
  
 _"He swam by me, he got a cramp."_  Louis lied, the boys soaking up every word.   
  
 _"He ran by me, got my suit damp."_  Harry laughed at the thought, nearby jealous girls making faces as they listened to Harry's love story.   
  
 _"I saved his life, he nearly drowned."_  Louis exaggerated, a look of bravado on his face. 

 _"He showed off, splashing around."_  Harry giggled, mimicking the little motions with his hands for emphasis. 

_"Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights."_

_"Well uh, well uh, tell me more, tell me more."_ the girls asked, more interested this time. _"Was it love at first sight?"_ Michael asked eagerly.   
  
 _"Tell me more, tell me more."_  The boys begged.  _"Did he put up a fight?"_  Liam asked, holding balled up fists. Louis shook his head and began walking down the rickety bleachers, the boys following close behind _. "Took him bowling, in the arcade."_ Louis said truthfully _._

 _"We went strolling, drank lemonade."_ Harry beamed, showing off in words how romantic it was.

 _"We made out, under the dock."_  Louis said seriously, making curvy motions with his hands and then bucking his hips crudely to show exactly what he meant.   
  
 _"We stayed out, till ten o'clock."_  Harry said innocently. 

_"Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights."_

_"Tell me more, tell me more."_ The boys insisted. _"But you don't gotta brag."_ Ashton reminded him. 

 _"Tell me more, tell me more."_  the girls cried out. Harry helped Perrie off the floor where Zayn had kicked her down. " _Cause he sounds like a drag."_  He said simply, his structured face soaking in the sun. Harry hopped up on the table, sitting there considering Zayn had laid out on the bench. _"He got friendly, holding my hand."_  Harry swooned, clasping his hands together. 

Louis brushed his hair back quickly, stuffing his comb in his pocket before finishing his story.  
 _"He got friendly, down in the sand._ " He said slyly, pointing down to the ground.   
  
 _"He was sweet."_  Harry said, looking around at the mass amount of girls who had joined their table, wanting to listen in as well.  _"Just turned eighteen."_  he noted. 

 _"Well he was good, you know what I mean."_  Louis smirked, biting the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling as his group of boys hollered in congrats for Louis and his ability to get some.

_"Summer heat, boy and boy meet. But uh-oh those summer nights."_

_"Tell me more, tell me more."_  The girls yelled out.  _"How much dough did he spend?"_  Calum asked over the crowd.  
  
 _"Tell me more, tell me more."_  The boys said impatiently. Ashton tapped on Louis shoulder.  _"Could he get me a friend?"_ he asked,  Andy pulled him away and Liam flicked him in the nose for ruining Louis' moment. 

 _"It turned colder. That's where it ends."_  Harry said softly, rubbing his arms softly, aware that his cardigan was no longer on and around his shoulders to protect him from the fall's breeze. 

 _"So I told him, we'd still be friends."_  Louis said, his voice less harsh. 

 _"Then we made, our true love vow."_  Harry admitted, blushing lightly and looking off into the distance.

 _"Wonder what he's doing now."_  Louis said in a near whisper as he thought of his lovely harry.

_"Summer dreams. Ripped at the seams._  
 _But uh- ohh._  
 _Those summer nights."_

 


End file.
